The present disclosure relates generally to depth sensing, and specifically relates to an acousto-optic structured light generator in a depth camera assembly.
Augmented reality (AR), virtual reality (VR), and 3D depth sensing systems are becoming ever more widely adopted. A challenge faced by VR and AR developers is making the technology more compact and flexible. One way this can be done is by modifying the illumination system of the device. Conventional illuminators require a sufficient amount of space to transform the wavefront emitted by a light source into the light that images a scene and senses depth. This space contains a plurality of optical elements which can cause stability problems and alignment difficulties.